Incubus
by slash mania
Summary: Can an incubus mend a broken heart? When a not so by chance meeting brings Remus and an incubus together and a not so white lie seals the deal, what catastrophe will bring Remus to who he really loves and loves him in return? RLSB slash
1. Chapter 1 The Shower Scene

AN: This story speaks of sex between two males. If you don't like it I'd suggest you turn around and pick something different. And since one of my characters in this story is an incubus you'd best believe that sex scenes will be attempted or alluded to!

Disclaimer: (which I forgot and am putting in after the fact) I clearly do not own these wizards or this setting. Damian is mine, but I will not claim to own anything that JKR created. I'm just playing with them I swear!

Incubus

Chapter 1- The Shower Scene

Remus Lupin was seen as many things.

To teachers he was a good student. To classmates he was polite and well mannered; just an overall nice boy, he was sure some of the parents thought. To his friends he was just that- a good friend despite his furry little problem.

Remus Lupin was all of these things and that was why it was just so hard for him to deal with certain aspects of life.

And it was more than a little bit ironic that he _was_ hard right now.

He doubted that anyone really thought he jerked off. Maybe they assumed that as such a nice boy, good student, and wonderful friend he didn't _do_ anything like that. That was a stupid thought. Who didn't indulge once in awhile?

The young werewolf was in the showers and he was wanking. No one else was there as Remus didn't choose to have anyone witness such a sight. It would ruin his façade- that Remus Lupin wasn't bad though he was a Marauder and had his share of detentions. That he was a good boy, that didn't change into a slavering beast under the light of the full moon, that the reason why he didn't date girls was because he was more focused on his studies rather than the fact that he wanted something that the girls didn't have.

His grip tightened on his length and he pressed his forehead against the damp tile and almost whimpered at the feeling and the wish that who he imagined to be so intimately caressing him was really there. That the boy he wanted was really there with him rather than running around with the others launching a prank and running from the scene laughing.

Sliding his hand over the soaped and turgid flesh Remus couldn't help but smile thinking about how _he'd_ look. Sirius had the most wonderful laugh. If he really were here, if he really showed a sign of wanting him, of wanting to touch him in anything but a brotherly manner, Remus was certain that he'd be laughing in his particular way, smiling as he stroked and kissed him. Even as he would kiss the werewolf that smile would still linger.

The ghost of that purely infectious and enjoyable laughter floated past him, making him pause in his ministrations and listen over the pounding water, fearful.

Was that him? His face already pink from the surging of his blood and the heat of the water only deepened in hue. He was conflicted. If it really was Sirius what would he do? Would he hide the erection as best he could and hope that the other boy didn't notice as he took his own shower in the cavernous room? Or would Sirius spot him and make a joke about the polite student wanking off when no one was looking? What Remus hoped in the dark depths of his heart was something that his aching libido agreed with completely.

If Sirius were to come in alone, Remus wished that he was just as hungry for a _friendly_ touch as he was. That he was hiding the same desires as he was. That Sirius also wanted him in particular and that to celebrate such an advantageous meeting that he would come over and touch him.

That was the werewolf's ruling fantasy and as he bit his lip and continued to listen he felt the answering touch he had been focusing on and longing for before he was interrupted.

He gasped at the hold and looked around himself before looking down his scarred body. He saw nothing. Not a soul was there. But he could have sworn he felt a hand running down his stomach and reaching for his- he gasped as he felt that touch again along with a light sort of tap or nudge under his chin to direct his gaze upwards and away from what was being done to him by some unseen hand.

Remus's mind was running through the possibilities. Ghost? If so he should try and flee and even if it embarrassed him, confront the specter and tell Dumbledore. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a subject he was adept at yet even with all his learning he couldn't bring himself to fight. The hope that he had lingered and made him stay pressed against the wall enjoying the torment of the touch as he thought of who it had to be, who he _wanted_ it to be.

"Sirius?" he asked softly, as if to speak too loudly would break whatever spell had drawn the other boy here to commit these acts. He swallowed hard as he felt warm puffs of air against his member. He obediently kept his eyes away from the sight and to be honest it was only increasing his arousal.

"Padfoot?" Still no answer. Remus closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tiled wall noticing that the water was no longer falling from the shower head above him. Did he turn it off himself or was it Sirius?

"Padfoot, if you're under that cloak I think Prongs will kill you. Taking it into the shower for a prank on me?" Remus didn't get the answer he hoped for- what was happening didn't feel like any kind of prank that Sirius would try. This felt, well, serious.

There was that laughter again, just so touchable, so vibrant, so confidant.

Okay, Remus thought in a surprisingly calm manner, Sirius is under the invisibility cloak or using some potion and is toying with me while I'm nude in the shower.

His breath came out in a hiss through clenched teeth as something new was introduced to Sirius's form of play. Sirius licked the underside of the shaft he had been stroking and began teasing the head.

Remus whimpered and searched for something to hold on to, maybe the other boy's shoulders, but couldn't find purchase. It was almost like he was intangible as well as invisible. Potion, Remus decided as the still invisible Sirius pushed him harder against the wall and with one had gripped him by the base and nearly swallowed him whole just like Remus had wanted.

Words were the werewolf's area of expertise, a weapon that was second only to his wand and knowledge of spells. But because of the attentions he was receiving he could hardly string two words together before moaning. The werewolf just had to try harder.

"Gods," he groaned under the sensations. "Don't you know how horrible it is to have you touch me and not be able to reciprocate? I want to touch you too, Padfoot! Why don't you let me touch you? See you? Are you afraid? Because your actions don't make me think so!"

To further aggravate him, the ministrations of the other man's lips, tongue, and hands stopped just as he was so close to his release. Remus's legs felt boneless; he wanted to sink to the ground, he wanted to fall through the tiny drain at his feet and get away. But still he stood, more than his heart aching from the sudden stop of the sexual play. He heard him moving, feeling the changes in the air. Sirius was still standing before him, close enough to kiss. If he was crazy enough to try he would lean forwards and claim those lips, taste himself on Sirius' tongue, running the risk of looking insane while kissing someone no one could see. But he didn't as the double header of not being capable of actually touching his lover of the moment and the risk of someone else from their dorms in Gryfindor Tower coming in and seeing such a strange thing; he'd been lucky enough that nobody had come in to see just what had been happening moments before! Sirius seemed to have the same thought, or at least had had it sooner than the werewolf had.

"I'm not scared. Why don't you show me how unafraid _you_ are and meet me at the Room of Requirement?" Sirius said. His voice became impish and low as he slid a finger down Remus' bare and still damp chest till he reached the still engorged flesh to give it a loving squeeze that almost made Remus lose his balance. "You may want to take care of this- I doubt that you can walk there without somebody noticing even though it's getting late."

Remus nodded, feeling a little slow. "I'll meet you there. Give me some time to change and-," Remus faltered despite what they had just done together but not completed and what the meeting in the Room of Requirement entailed.

Sirius finished for him. "Finish yourself off?" he supplied. "Yes, go ahead and finish wanking." He laughed again and Remus felt his face redden a little more. "But I know you'll be ready for more when you come to see me- I intend to finish what I started."

Sirius didn't reappear. He didn't say anything else. But Remus knew that he was gone. The werewolf sighed and looked down himself before facing the wall, standing under the shower head, and turning on the water as hot as he could stand it.

He couldn't help it. He slid his hand around himself and did what he had already intended before he was given some help and then challenged to meet his love interest for what had to be a more private tryst.

Remus wouldn't lie and say it wasn't what he wanted. He was a young man battling against his romantic urges toward one of his best friends. Sex was a start and hopefully would end in what he fantasized quite a bit about as he lay in bed, separated by a few feet from who he wanted most. Those few feet may have well been a few thousand miles to the young werewolf. But this was progress, this was almost perfect, this was the summation of a goal he had held close to his heart and not whispered to a soul.

The sound of the water hitting the tiled surfaces was enough to cover his gasping groan, his sound of completion that marked the end of his moment of self indulgence.

Remus let the water wash away the evidence and hastily began to soap himself up and rinse off, finishing in record time so he wouldn't be late.

Remus had arrived, hair still damp and clothes askew. He looked both ways before walking past the designated area a number of times with only one thought in his head, repeating over and over.

I want a place to see Sirius. A place no one will find. Where no one will interrupt us, he thought again and again. Finally a door appeared and without hesitation he opened it and walked through.

He looked around and found a sumptuous bed covered in soft pillows and blankets, a fire place that was already crackling merrily, and a little table covered with small snack-like items and drinks.

Remus looked around but couldn't find the person he had come to meet here, frowning in confusion.

"Don't look so upset," an unfamiliar voice said from behind him. Remus spun and was faced by a man that seemed to exude devious and debauched thoughts as easily as breathing. It didn't help that the man wasn't wearing much and that a great amount of tanned skin and toned muscle was on display by the robe draped around his frame.

Tall but not painfully thin like Remus always viewed himself when he looked into a mirror. Beautiful with short raven hair and brows of the same hue over the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Lips that were perfect for smiles, smirks, and many other activities were a healthy pink. He was smiling at him now and Remus swallowed hard.

"Where's Sirius? He told me to meet him here- I don't appreciate piggyback entry into this room."

That was the only way he thought the guy had gotten in to this room, but how did he not hear him or see him? And why in the hell was he dressed like that and walking around the castle?

The man that was certainly not school age smirked at him, and Remus felt oddly trembly. And what was that…no he couldn't be!

What ruined meeting a complete stranger that was nearly naked more than getting the start of a stiffy in their presence? Remus didn't know but would have been glad if the earth just opened up and swallowed him right now.

The man laughed and for a moment Remus thought it was in response to his inconvenient erection. He had brought nothing to cover himself with and tugged the ends of his open school robe to hide it.

"Now now, Remus lets leave the earth out of this. _I_ on the other hand wouldn't mind swallowing you up," the man said while licking his lower lip.

Remus began to back away. "Who are you? A teacher? You're much too old to be a student…"

The man shrugged. "I could claim that role of teacher in a way. I'd claim to be a doctor just for my excellent _bedside_ _manner_." And again with the laughter. Remus didn't laugh with him.

"But where is Sirius? Have you done something with him? I've you have done anything to hurt him I swear-," Remus was stopped by the man's relaxed and at ease manner.

"You're really worked up aren't you? I think I could help you with that but before I make any more offers maybe I should clear the air." Remus waited expectantly.

"First, my name is Damian. I have done nothing with your Sirius but I've done plenty with _you_." When Remus's eyes widened in response the man chuckled. "Remember, just a little while ago. You were in the shower when an invisible guest proceeded to blow you?"

Remus felt his face get red and tried to look away from the man who only laughed at his reaction to his words. What came out of his mouth wasn't a denial. It wasn't a point blank telling off to the stranger. It was a pitiful- "But I thought it was Sirius!"

The man named Damian nodded thoughtfully before correcting him. "No, you wanted it to be Sirius. He was the one you were thinking of as you attended to yourself. You love him so much but aren't any closer to having him. I wanted to do a good deed," Damian said, hand over his heart, "so I did something you really really wanted Sirius to do for you- I even made certain that no one would walk in and interrupt us!"

"Where is Sirius right now?"

"He's with a girl," the man said apologetically, "I'm sorry to say that you don't have a chance with him."

Remus' heart deflated at those words, but oddly enough he could still feel the stiffness in his pants. He didn't know what was up but was going to find out-

"Ah! Little detective are you? I'll be you'll find out! Was it a drug or a spell or something that causes you to act like this?" Damian shook his head. "Haven't you realized yet that I've been completing just about every thought you've had or made a comment concerning it? Doesn't that seem just a tad bit odd?"

When Remus remained silent the guy once again shook his head. "I'm so sorry- I just have this effect on people! Random arousal, not being able to form sentences, or catch on to certain things. You see, I am your school's new demon." He chuckled. "The Latin meaning for the name Damian is demon after all. I was getting so tired of being called Daemon so I changed it."

"What are you? You said you're the new demon for our school but that doesn't tell me anything!"

"Oooh!" Damian said excitedly, clapping his hands. "I think you're coming out of it! You stopped speaking in questions for once and gave me a statement that ended with an exclamation point!"

Before he could speak Damian raised a hand to stop him.

"I think it's best to show you rather than talk about it."

In a breath, in a blink, the beautiful man disappeared and was replaced by another person just as handsome in Remus's eyes. He gasped as Sirius took a step forward, still in the clothes he had last seen him wearing. But the smile was all Damian.

Blue eyes turned grey, hair grown a bit longer to go past the shoulders just an inch or so, smiling that damned demon's smile.

"I'm an incubus," the man wearing Sirius's form, using his voice said. "Moony, I can bring you all the pleasures you could dream of. _I_ want to, where the other me, the boy you know so well and call your friend, is probably off banging some easy girl from your year right now. He would never touch you like I would."

In shock, Remus didn't notice at first how close the incubus had gotten to him. All he could really think of was how good it felt to have Sirius look at him that way, to have his arms around him pulling him closer to the body he had admired when he was certain no one was looking, and to have his lips so close so he might have a chance to steal a kiss.

"You wouldn't have to steal anything from me Moony. I'd give it to you. I can hear your every thought if you hadn't noticed already. You think it and I do it," Sirius laughed and it was just like the real one's laugh, like the one he heard in the shower what had made him think that it was Sirius there with him rather than a stranger.

"I don't have to be a stranger, Remus. I could be your secret lover. No one would ever have to know- no one will be any wiser that you're a shirt-lifter. Your Sirius will never find out and your friendship will be safe. An afternoon of classes and adventures with him could lead to an evening spent with me fulfilling every little desire he could have kindled in you."

Any protests he could have made were falling away under the on slot of the possibilities and just the flare of wanting in him. Was the demon doing this?

"No, that's all you. See, you get it. Why don't you give me a spin, eh?"

He knew it was wrong. He knew it was bad. But he couldn't stop himself. He shrugged out of his school robes and took off his shirt. He began to work on his pants as the incubus still in Sirius' form looked at him in a decidedly hungry fashion.

"Of course I'm hungry," Damian said happily in response to the werewolf's thoughts. "A healthy incubus is a well fed one," the demon said watching in pleasure as Remus shivered at those words. "And I'm sure you'll feed me well. If what I was treated to in that shower was an appetizer I can't wait for the main course."

AN: Will this story be deleted? Possibly, even though I've seen fics out there with way more involved mature scenes. Will it be deleted just for the topic? I don't know. I just had the idea and decided to run with it. It's been a long time since I posted anything and said to myself 'What the heck!' Maybe it will get me to finish my other fics… And the title has absolutely nothing to do with the band, of course!


	2. Chapter 2 You're Not Man Enough For Me

AN: Okay- it all looks good. The story itself will probably be only a few chapters long. I'm writing like a madwoman to get it all done before something comes up and stops me dead. Forgive the constant circles my story goes in- that's my writing style. Character driven, I've been told, so forgive me if I focus on my characters thoughts rather than their actions (coughs in a guilty fashion). I will be the first to admit it. I can't write sex. It has been best described in something else I had written to mock myself- 'There was no dancing around that statement, not from her vampire. Now, if it had been a sex scene his statement could have gone on and on and still not reached an orgasm.' Let's just say that this story is a way to work on my issues with it. Go on, read and review!

Disclaimer: Look its a discliamer to protect me from stuff! I don't own the world of Harry Potter even if I am writing a Marauders era fic with character of my own causing trouble. My poor little incubus!

Incubus

Chapter 2- You're Not Man Enough For Me

"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered into the girl's ear. "But it's time for me to come out of the closet."

The girl, a Hufflepuff named Anne, was equal parts bewildered and enraged, pulling away from him. "But we've only been in here for a few moments!" She then went on to list what Sirius Black had done wrong in such a short amount of time. "You've only kissed me once since dragging me here and you _promised_ I'd experience something I'd never forget." Anne was silent, waiting for Sirius to fall all over himself to try and get back into her good graces and possibly even under her skirt.

But the ex-heir of the House of Black did nothing of the sort.

"Well," he said softly, sounding amused, "I believe I just delivered."

"Saying you want to leave? That's the big draw? Clearly somebody's been exaggerating your prowess and ability!" She scoffed and tried to pull him down for a kiss. She was thwarted when Sirius placed a finger against her lips and shook his head.

"If you listened carefully you would have understood that I just came out to you."

Anne's eyes widened. Sirius tutted at her when she was about to speak, only removing his finger from her lips when he was sure she was going to let him continue.

"I have never taken any of you girls out on a real date. Even though you went so far as to attach yourself to me a few weeks ago and claim to be my girlfriend this broom closet venture is something that clearly qualifies as a date to you. I've had sex with a girl once and always wondered why I didn't take to it like the others. And then I figured it out!" He laughed before leaning closer to Anne and speaking gently.

"You're not man enough for me, darling. I figured that you had a right to know as my self-appointed girlfriend."

And then he left the broom closet, leaving one of the biggest gossips in his year to go and spread the word.

* * *

><p>"Again?" Damian asked in a sultry voice.<p>

Remus's cheeks reddened in response. He sincerely hoped that he would stop doing that.

The werewolf looked towards the figure sprawled over the bed, not in the least bashful over his state of undress. Damian was back to his own form and Remus would have to admit that he wasn't unpleasing like that. Beautiful. And a demon, Remus thought with a shiver.

It had been so easy to just crawl into bed with a creature that was wearing the shape of the one he desperately loved but had been told was off doing a girl. In response to that thought Damian had taken control and had shown whole heartedly that he was much more interested in him then the real Sirius was. Again and again and again and-

"Again?" The incubus asked once more with a laugh, finishing Remus's thought for him. "I'm more than ready to comply with your wishes. Remember I said I'd fulfill your every little desire," his laughter was cut short as he rose from the bed, sinuous and sleek, his body already becoming the all too familiar one of Sirius Black- and Remus could now claim to be _very_ familiar with that body. It took a moment but Remus took a much needed breath, exhaling shakily as he struggled into his clothes.

"No- I've got to go, it's getting late, and I've still got some work to finish."

Damian changed forms swiftly, to pout at him. "Spoil sport! Fine- another time." He winked and grinned at him. "Shall we make a date of it?"

Remus wanted to say no. This was wrong. It was very very,-

"Very wrong," Damian added, nodding his agreement before shooting him a smirk. "But the reason you can't say no is because of how good it feels, right?"

Remus was sure that if he blushed any harder his face would stay that way to spite him. What they had done was wrong and he felt so out of control whenever Damian touched him that it was enough to drive him crazy. He _needed_ to be in control.

"I could understand that. It took a lot for you to allow me to make love to you, didn't it? You never want to be out of control since one night a month is more than enough. But I did it. Or you. I topped you I mean to say." His smile only widened. "I had you begging for more and I gave it to you each time because I'm just so caring, so giving, such a wonderful lover."

Remus couldn't help but add, "And you were hungry."

The incubus nodded once. "Yes, I was hungry. I'm sorry to say that I'm going to be addicted to you, my little wolf."

"Don't call me that," Remus snapped, causing the incubus to raise his hands before him in a defensive gesture.

"Calm down, calm down!" The incubus said in wonder. "The werewolf has bite I see! Though I should have figured that out anyway from the way we spent the last hour."

Remus did bite the incubus a couple of times during that hour- purely instinctual on his part but the incubus didn't seem to have minded much. In fact he'd said that he liked to see the wilder side of him.

The werewolf just looked at him, no sign of anything playful on his too serious face. "Don't treat me like your pet, Damian."

The incubus gave him a small smile approaching him without fear to pull him closer so they were touching, chest to chest and hip to hip. Remus didn't have the will to get away even though the demon's comment still stung.

"You're not a pet. You are a unique mortal- a wizard _and_ a werewolf. It's no wonder why you were the person I was drawn to most- you're special." Damian brushed Remus's hair away from his face and took the opportunity given to him by Remus's enthralled state to kiss him. And it was like no other that Remus had experienced in the past.

Another fact that people liked to claim to know about him was that he'd never been kissed or even had sex before- the common idea behind that being he was just too shy. The werewolf was willing to admit that he was shy over who saw his scars, who happened to touch them, but found that in the heat of the moment it mattered very little. There had been a boy back home that had been willing to experiment with him the past summer. The lie of being in a car accident when he was a child took care of the scar matter and left them free to explore one another in Remus's neat room under the pretense of tutoring and at the other boy's basement refuge that was rarely investigated by his two hard working parents.

Those kisses had been like little boy's kisses- all soft touches and quick brushes of the lips that left Remus wanting more.

The way Damian kissed was all consuming. Like Remus was the last bit of food and Damian had been starved. Like he was the last sip of water and Damian hadn't gotten near enough. It was heady to have someone- _anyone_ want him that much.

He's a demon, Remus tried to warn himself. The thought went screaming through his head. He sucks the life out of people by having sex with them! How did this ever sound like a good idea?

But in the face of that kiss he couldn't think straight. Remus felt something roll through him letting that thought just slip off to the way side in the face of it.

I'm not bad, came the completely foreign thought, Damian's voice speaking to Remus within the confines of his mind. You love Sirius and he sold you to that Slytherin boy! How could I possibly be worse?

Damian was right he found himself agreeing, he _did_ still love Sirius after what he did. And he still loved him now, Remus thought with a sigh.

Damian heaved a sigh of his own and held the werewolf, having pulled him into his arms once the kiss had started, and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"You're young- I'm nearly centuries old. Both of us are what are thought of as monsters. You transform into a wolf under the full moon and I," Damian laughed lightly. "I love people. That's all I do. I have an insurmountable need to be around those who experience love. I crave it because there isn't a soul who would choose to love _me_."

Damian gently released Remus from his embrace and led him to the door. "Can we meet again, Remus?"

Dumbly, the werewolf nodded, walking on unsteady feet out the door and towards Gryffindor Tower, unsure of what exactly he had been thinking about during that mind blowing kiss with Damian. But all he could really focus on was that the incubus had used his name rather than the proposed pet name that had gotten him angry.

He knew that the incubus had said his name before both as Sirius and as himself. But it had seemed different when he had said it just then. Was he trying to get closer?

Absurd since they had been as close as two people could possibly get.

His thoughts still felt cloudy and it was a wonder that he could walk in a straight line let alone navigate the corridors to reach his waiting bed. Though he had spent a lot of time in a bed quite recently he was still dying for some actual rest.

* * *

><p>Sirius frowned as he looked at the map. He had pulled out the Marauders Map to check for all the normal hazards that could be found after curfew. He wasn't afraid of a single one but didn't want to be late getting back to the dorms so he could grab Remus and tell him what he wanted to. No, <em>needed<em> to.

It wasn't every day that somebody comes to terms with some very different urges. Days spent thinking of him in inappropriate yet scintillating ways during the droning of certain professors. Nights spent waking up covered in sweat, the images of them together in a variety of positions and places lingering behind closed eyelids. He didn't know why it hadn't come to him sooner! It hinted at so much!

He hadn't been lying to Anne. It had troubled him for so long that the realization of who he wanted came as a relief.

Sirius had listed the points over and over again. They were even compatible in their animal forms- the wolf Remus transformed into on the full moon and the dog he transformed into that was product of the Animagus transformation could on be a sign from above that it was meant to be.

He looked at the map and frowned harder and stopped to better examine it. Was it his imagination or did the dot labeled as Remus Lupin just walk out of a wall?

Sirius scanned the side of the map for any entry way that he might have missed. But nothing was there, nothing at all-and then it hit him. The unplottable room, the Room of Requirement!

He laughed away his initial thought of Remus having died and become a ghost and continued walking. That would be truly tragic- if Remus were to die before he had a chance to even tell him that he loved him?

His laughter fled him as the seriousness of the statement came to him. Yes, he said that he loved Remus but how true could he be if he willingly led an enemy to Remus at his most vulnerable moment and almost got both people killed? Sirius didn't know why he had done something so stupid but had been amazed that months after that terrible night Remus had forgiven him. He couldn't say that he had forgiven himself though. The dog Animagus was determined to prove himself worthy of Remus's friendship, and now, his love.

Sirius watched as little ink dot Remus made his way to Gryffindor Tower. What had he been doing in that room? When they had found the room each had declared their own purposes for the remarkable useful space.

For Peter it was a kitchen- all four Marauders had joked about it, reminding the rotund boy of the school kitchens they had proved pros at entering undetected by everyone except the house elves that were all too eager to give them whatever foodstuff they so desired.

For James it served as a place for him to relax and unwind after long Quidditch practices though Sirius liked to needle him with the fact that it doubled as a place to think about Lily too, which James never confirmed nor denied.

For Remus it was a study room with a library full of any and every book that he could need so he wouldn't have to search too hard for what he needed or get distracted in the crowded and noisy common room.

Sirius had used it for a lot of things- hiding spot, a place to practice spells related to pranks, or whatever he required most at the moment as that was what the room excelled at. Sirius had more recently been using the library Remus had mentioned but not for studying. For him it had become a great room filled with all kinds of books relating to just one thing, and that thing was homosexuality. The only thing he really knew about it came from his dreaded parents. That it was disgusting and how they would disown any child of theirs for not providing more pure blood children out of some sick fascination with their own gender. Good thing he had already runaway and been disowned for being a stain on the Black family name. He didn't think he'd be able to take his parents trying to shove him into an unwilling marriage to some trollop they deemed worthy to sire grandchildren or whatever torture they would see appropriate to cure him of his 'sick fascination'.

Remus was indeed an object of fascination for him, which was why he'd spent several nights a week reading everything he could get his hands on. He knew the poetry, the history, and even the techniques some books boasted would make him a kept lover. And Sirius really really wanted to be kept- and not like a lost little puppy either.

All he had to do was say something to the other boy. The prefect of his heart. His partner in crime. The guy he had been having increasingly erotic thoughts about at odd hours.

Sirius began to walk a little faster, keeping an eye on the map to gauge Remus's progress. Already half way there!

He _really_ had to get moving! The other boy was probably tired, especially with the full moon coming so soon, and if he wasn't fast enough he would have to wait a whole day to tell Remus what he felt for him.

Sirius didn't automatically assume that Remus felt the same as he did. He was taking quite a few chances to even try. He told Anne about it, allowing her to do the heavy lifting of letting the concentrated world of Hogwarts students know where he stood in the forum of relationships.

Could this blow up in his face? Most definitely!

Was he willing to do all he could to prove himself to Remus? See above answer.

He had it all planned out and pocketed the map before he made it to the Fat Lady's portrait a good ten 15 to 25 minutes after Remus did. He said the password that allowed him entry but not without a complaint as to the lateness of the hour and how she needed to get her beauty sleep.

Sirius went over it again as he climbed the stairs hoping that Prongs and Wormtail were fast asleep and wouldn't cause any trouble.

The plan had only three steps that could be easily thrown out the window if it turned out that his feelings were one sided and that he had doomed himself to ridicule and unwanted attentions from other closeted guys who weren't Remus and thusly wouldn't be given the time of day.

But he was trying to be positive!

Step 1- tell Remus how he felt.

Step 2- if Remus is accepting of the idea and wishes to embark on a relationship proceed immediately to the next step.

Step 3- snog the boy silly and repeat as necessary (which is really _really_ necessary)

Sirius liked the plan the more he thought of it. He was, of course, a great fan of Step 3!

AN: I did it! Go me! Chapter 2 complete with bits of humor and topped with slashy goodness! …I have a sudden wish for ice cream. But do I deserve it? I _have_ been sitting at his lap top all bloody day long writing and rewriting. I guess you all can decide (whispers) I've got a thing for Ben and Jerry's and making not so subtle requests.


	3. Chapter 3 Better Than Drugs

AN: Hello everyone! Yes, it has been a very very very very long time since my last update. A very very very very very very long time indeed. Sorry to say, but life sucks for me right now. Things that I have learned a couple of months ago were making it hard to do everything! Writing delectable slash stories included…darn that makes me sound like I've got an awfully high opinion of myself! Well, a lot of people love to tell me about (or in some cases take advantage of) my low self esteem. So here I am; trying to wrap this up as neatly as possible before _another_ thing comes along to derail me.

On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing from JKR or any of the bands I have mentioned song titles and or lyrics of- like Brand New and Skillet.

Incubus

Chapter 3- Better Than Drugs

"You said something about having work to finish, love?"

Remus started at the sound of Damian's voice in the dark confines of his four poster bed. He reached for his wand to cast something to mute their voices but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"I-," Remus didn't have the words to finish the sentence. To say that he had been too tired to finish the work wasn't a complete lie. The work itself had been a lie. He had just needed some reason, something, to get him out of that room and out of the incubus's embrace. He had wanted space. And air. And rest because despite what some people thought, having that much sex did take a toll on you no matter how young you were.

And then both his wrists were held by that same hand in a firm grip, leaving both of his hands pinioned above his head.

There was much to be said about the strength of werewolves. But at this exact moment Remus couldn't fight that hold- not because he was weaker than the incubus that held him but because he had little inclination to do so. He couldn't break the demon's grip because he couldn't help but want to see what was going to happen next in this passion play. Despite how tired he really was he _needed _to see what happened next!

He was rewarded with a dark chuckle that danced across the fabric of his pajama shirt, making him wish that he had not changed into them when he had made his way up to the dorms. As his offending clothing vanished off of his body leaving him blessedly nude he was struck with a question.

"Damian," he gasped as the demon started to leave kisses like small favors across his chest and belly. The incubus smiled against the teen's stomach before he dipped his tongue into Remus's navel to see him squirm.

"Yes?"

"How did you do that?"

The incubus proceeded to repeat his last action and made Remus writhe and shove his lower body upwards as another part of his body showed its interest, and not in the query that the young werewolf was struggling to find an answer for.

"I would say that it is simple- but it would be even more fun if I could lick something off of certain parts of your body. How do you feel about being drizzled with honey and then devoured?"

Remus was surprised that he didn't beg for the honey to be substituted with chocolate sauce and actually asked another question.

"You can do magic? You must be able to do magic!"

Damian ran his hands down Remus's chest. It was at that point that Remus noticed that though the demon had removed his hand from his wrists they still were nestled against his pillow, with him unable to move them, like they were bound…

"A binding spell! You can do magic! Wandless _and_ silent!"

That only interrupted Damian's exploration of his amazed and mysteriously bound captive for a moment.

Damian snorted. "Well I wouldn't say _wandless_ if you get my meaning."

Remus could have said that he was groaning at the lame joke but would have had to confess that it was because Damian had changed his tactics to grinding himself against the werewolf's already aching length even though he was fully clothed. That changed in a second and Damian seemed a bit disappointed when the young prefect asked another question even through his panting.

"You vanished the clothing? Just like that? And you did it to mine earlier! How can you do this? Magic is for witches and wizards… unless an incubus has its own magic?"

Annoyed with all of the questions Damian nodded.

"Of course! I am a magical creature of sorts, right? My magic has only one purpose, one slant, and one goal. Tell me, Remus what am I meant to do?" The incubus paused and smirked at the werewolf underneath him. "Other than you!"

Remus, who was already flushed, got a bit pinker. But he found himself able to speak even though his voice was a tad bit husky from their activities. "An incubus will visit a woman in the night, in dreams I believe though you are proof against that, have sex with them and impregnate them with the seed of another man…holy hell you can't be thinking of doing that!"

Damian grinned at him. "You are a smart boy. Very smart. But once you get hot under the collar you are like every other boy I've visited."

"But what you said before I left!" Remus sputtered, growing angry at Damian and himself for falling for it. "What else did you lie to me about!"

Damian began tapping his index finger against his chin in mock thought. "Sirius is coming up here. He's back from his date. Didn't go too well I think since he as much as told the girl that he's gay."

"You said I didn't have a chance with him you bastard!" Remus tried to move and failed, wishing more than anything to tear the demon apart with his bare hands. Damian must have caught that thought as he laughed at him.

"Not a chance Remus! Not a chance at all! There is something about you that is a bit off- everyone can tell, I'm sorry to say. And though Sirius Black is a good friend of yours and also a fag he may not even want you in that way. Well, not _now_ anyway!"

Remus's blood was surely boiling. "I won't know until I try! Let me go so I can see him!"

"But don't you want me to answer those questions about the magic?" The demon's voice didn't hold any of the good humor or the seduction that Remus had gotten so used to in the scant hours he had known him. It was dark and it was malicious. If it were to be likened to a blade it would be the dulled and rusted kind that was ready to be plunged into some hapless fool's stomach with a twist.

"My powers are laid in seduction and desire. You were the single most pathetic soul in his school but you were also the most powerful. I didn't lie to you about _that_. You are a heady combination. You are a werewolf and a wizard and if I were to someday visit a young woman with your essence at the ready that coupling would create a great child of magic. In that future a child no, a man I'm certain, of that lineage could do much to change this world. He could even save it!"

As the demon, the incubus, spoke of this mad future and his plan, he subtly began to change little by little. "I can be unseen to the human and," the demon laughed mockingly, "the _inhuman_ eye. That little episode in the showers and how you tried to work out if _Sirius_ was using that cloak despite it being impossible- if he was a) there and b)wearing the cloak, you would have seen the person giving you a lovely blow job as they lifted the material away to get access to you. But you did think that it _might_ have been a potion too…no matter since it was neither!

And I can summon what I wish to. That special room I courted you in cannot provide things like the food and drink that had been waiting, which if you weren't so addled you would have recalled. I think even your little fat friend understood that fact too! He does something like get the ingredients from the school kitchen to _make_ the food he wishes to in that little kitchen of his! I can't make food out of nothing either. Those house elves are so helpful!

I can make you think of nothing but me, crave my touch, and wish to have _only_ my touch. I can hear your thoughts and share my own if I cared to do so. I can make you be still,"

Remus could have sworn that he felt the equivalent of the binding spell get just a bit more intense, that strange magic biting into his wrists.

"I can take your clothing off without even thinking too hard, as you have noticed. Each and every one of my skills contributes to my goal. I can give privacy in a wink of time and silence what will be your cries of rapture if there is a great need for secrecy."

As Remus tried to yell and fight he found that every word out of Damian's mouth was true. He was on mute. He was once again in a position without his wand. He was going to be involved in the equivalent of rape and he wasn't necessarily willing. He closed his eyes after catching the sight of his still erect member so close to the demon's own. Yes, someone would really believe his claim of rape if he appeared to be physically aroused during it!

He had his proof of Damian's ability to do magic but it did little to help him. There was nothing that he could do…odd laughter caught his attention. Why was it odd?

Well, there was the fact that it was well after midnight he was sure. Remus believed that the incubus's statement of 'privacy in a wink of time and silence' was in effect so none of his dorm mates were to witness this travesty. And it was all his fault. All his fault.

Remus refused to do something as stereotypical as cry. What the world needed was more stories about gay wizards and how they would hex the hell out of those who harmed or took advantage of them. Remus consented to himself that maybe a few tears of rage _afterwards_ would be acceptable. He would have to plan and yes, though it would be the most shameful thing to admit to, go to the Headmaster about what had occurred.

And then go to Sirius and see if he could be forgiven for his idiocy and possibly start a normal relationship with him, if it was okay.

Unable to ignore that sound of laughter, Remus opened his eyes to see something truly shocking. Because the other fact that made the laughter sound 'odd' was that it was feminine laughter.

There was a girl straddling his waist. A woman with small, high breasts, and hair and eyes just like Damian's. Well, there was the change in length of the hair that made it flow in silky waves down the girl's back and what had to be another stereotypical reference as those blue eyes freaking _sparkled_.

The proof of being male was gone. It had been replaced by something so much smaller hidden by a nest of dark hair that if Remus remembered a talk that he had been forced to _pretend _to listen to from his mother who didn't know that he had less than a normal boy's interest or even embarrassment in a talk centered around the female gender and their reproductive anatomy, was called the pubis or something.

Damian was a girl now. And he was about to do what was considered natural for an incubus. It was a way of life, a job, and something buried so deep in their nature that-

And it was just a little ironic that that was the moment Damian chose to plunge down on Remus's still erect penis, pushing till it was buried down to the hilt, and Remus had to turn his head away from the sight.

He was gay. He liked men. He loved Sirius Black and desperately wished that after he heard about this pratfall he could love him too. And he felt stupid for having thought for a second that maybe Damian had cared about him and that maybe he-

The now female Damian laughed that full throated laugh that was just so strange to hear as she began to take her motions, thrusting herself down upon him, dragged herself back up, only to slide down his length again. And again and again and again-

"And again?" Damian asked mocking him for his ability to read the werewolf's thoughts, even as the thoughts echoed ones that he had not even an hour ago. He wished that he could do something, anything to stop this. He couldn't move anything on his body. Not a toe or a leg, not an arm or his fingers. He couldn't even wriggle his nose and was surprised when he could still blink his eyes.

But blinking didn't really help his situation any.

"What you didn't get a chance to finish Remus? That little thought about me caring? Its true. I care. I care about you. I care about every man woman and child on this planet. Me loving you, what you didn't get to finish? Of course I love you, Remus Lupin!"

Remus turned his head to look at her/him against his own will which only made him think that this incubus was capable of his own version of the Imperious Curse.

"Did you hear me right?" The female formed Damian laughed once more, still working herself into a sweat, the color high in her checks as she sighed and moaned just so softly that Remus didn't notice that the demon was even taking pleasure in her/his work. Now he couldn't look away. He was forced to watch her getting so close to her release just as he was, even though it was unwilling. "I love you even though you are a werewolf! You are a mortal, and so I love you! Didn't I tell you that love is all I wanted? The only thing I want to feel as no human being could ever feel it for _me._ I have an insurmountable need to be around people who experience love. But I wanted you, you of all people because of your depth of love for damned Sirius Black!"

The demon shook its hair out and gasped, panting, running its hands up and down Remus's chest as the werewolf was unable to fight back and push Damian away.

"You are better than drugs," the now female Damian said, "your love, good god your love is like wine! I _am_ addicted to you, my wolf, but think of what I'm doing for you now as a mercy. I love you enough to leave you be after this little act because if I stayed any longer I wouldn't leave until I sucked you dry!"

And that was it. There was no real pleasure for Remus. There was nothing but a sick sense of horror, a feeling of being used in the name of some strange and twisted form of love, of being a sperm donor for what Damian claimed would be a member of the near or maybe something a bit further down the line kind of future.

"Oh," Damian muttered in a haze, her/his eyes fluttering after the climax, a lazy smile pasted across her/his lips. "Oh, no, darling dear Remus. No no no. I don't just _say_. I _know_. Someday the child that will come of this will bring happiness. It will bring joy. It will change much for the _better_. Believe me."

A thought seemed to occur to Damian as he slowly made the change from female to male, returning to the form that Remus had been most familiar with.

"Yes, I lied to you about Sirius Black and what he feels about you. I'm sorry. Is it wrong of me to say that I was actually pretty jealous of that boy in the time I had been watching you?"

If Remus knew Morse code he could have blinked out a message of enduring hatred. But he let his thoughts speak for themselves.

"I'm going to do you a favor Remus Lupin. You will forget me for now but you will remember me when you have a need to. You will. Sirius Black is climbing those stairs right now. He's coming into the dormitory full of love and ready to tell you. The enchantments that kept you captive and silent are gone. Your pajamas are on and you are free to do what you wish with your life, and spend it with who you wish. I had no right to interfere…well, at least not to the extent I have. Dreams are wonderful things, but sometimes it pales in comparison to a purely physical encounter that you are _aware_ of, even if you hated me every second of this little experience. You have done something good. You'll see it when it happens."

That little speech was cut off by a straight and true right hook to the face, delivered by a fully clothed and free Remus Lupin. An odd look passed over his face as the one he had belted in the jaw disappeared with a surprised look, looking a tad bit hurt at the treatment. But when that figure disappeared from the four poster bed he also appeared to have left the young man's memory as well just like the incubus had promised.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black opened the door to the dormitory and was surprised to see that, though clothed in his pajamas, Remus was still awake, sitting on the edge of his bed with a lamp on.<p>

The prefect of his heart, his friend, his confidant. Moony, who he really really hoped would be open to such a relationship, looked awfully confused.

Sirius coughed to make his presence known and smiled widely when Remus looked up at him, still confused, but clearly happy to see him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sirius asked curiously.

Remus shook his head and stood up, slightly unsteady on his feet. When he stumbled Sirius was there to catch him and help him with his balance.

It was that contact that helped Sirius gain some of his wayward confidence. He was the most reckless Marauder but something in Remus's face made him pause. "Are you alright, Moony?"

The werewolf lifted up his hand and stared at it. His knuckles were red and he opened and closed his obviously abused fist gingerly to test it. "Did you go into the Room of Requirement to punch the wall? That doesn't sound like you…"

Remus looked confused, it was almost like he couldn't remember what he had been doing but that was ridiculous. The werewolf was probably just tired; the full moon was due pretty soon too.

"I don't think I hit anything, Padfoot. I probably just dropped a book or something that will get me teased by James and Peter in the morning. No, I walked back and got into bed. I was…sleeping but I don't know what woke me up exactly."

"A shower wouldn't be a bad thing would it?" Sirius suggested. It was at that moment that Remus noticed that Sirius had yet to let go of him. He shot Sirius an odd look.

"You have something to tell me," Remus said. It was a statement rather than a question.

If anything that helped Sirius gain back his focus and his determination.

"If you aren't against the idea, I would like to date you. I also happen to be in love you, Moony. If you don't feel the same I understand-," Sirius didn't get to finish the declarations and such since Moony was the proactive type and skipped to Step 3 which Sirius was more grateful for. It was also reassuring that Remus couldn't exactly be saying 'No, Padfoot, I have no desire to be around you in such a manner. Be a fruit with somebody else please.' Sirius was pretty sure he would have noticed that since he _did_ have Remus's tongue in his mouth.

Kisses were heated and definitely not the innocent little things that Sirius had been more than willing to start with as he had little to no experience making out with another man. But apparently it wasn't that difficult- and Remus seemed to be _really_ good at it.

When Remus clawed at the other boy's robes, exposing his neck, Sirius hadn't been able to hold back his unexpected moan when he felt the prefect nip and bite at the skin there before sucking and kissing the spot. My first hickey from Moony, Sirius thought as Remus started to work on the many buttons on Sirius's shirt, and me without the bloody camera.

A sleep drugged voice arose from one of the beds.

"Congratulations Moony and Padfoot. Now get the hell out of the dorms if you're going to be that bloody noisy."

"A silencing charm is a wonderful thing Prongs, maybe if you practice yours we wouldn't have to hear about Evans and how lovely her ahem assets are as you wank off to her in your bed."

When Sirius began to tug Remus to his bed Remus dug his heels into the carpet and despite his lack of shoes the dog Animagus couldn't budge him.

"What? Too soon?" He breathed a great sigh of relief when Remus shook his head. He was wearing that damned confused look again.

"Your bed then?" Remus shook his head and grabbed a handy robe and pulled it on, then pulled Sirius out the door and down the stairs.

"Remus where are you taking me?" Sirius asked with some of that bark-like laughter riding his voice as they exited the common room to the complaints of the Fat Lady once more.

"I thought a bath might be good for us!" Remus stated, still pulling Sirius along.

"But we could have had just as much fun in the showers," Sirius added, surprised that Remus grew silent. He made his way to the werewolf's side and looked at him. There was the confusion on his face again, like he was trying really hard to remember something.

"Did something happen with the showers or something?"

Remus's face cleared of the confusion and was replaced by the lifted eyebrows and smirk he had gotten to like as it usually meant that something fun was going to happen.

"I thought you wanted to check out the Prefect's Bathroom, Padfoot? Of course we could go back and take a boring shower, if you _really_ want to."

It was Sirius that was leading them now, laughing, "Are you kidding me? The famed Prefects Bathroom that you've guarded from our dastardly pranks since you became one of them? I'm not missing this for anything!"

* * *

><p>Damian watched as Sirius, once his rival, was pressed up against the edge of the large bath and taken by Remus who stood just behind him the water up to their chests, hands on the other man's shoulders. Sirius's fingers were attempting to dig new rivets and designs into the edge of the bath. From this angle, Remus couldn't see that Sirius was in pain.<p>

Damian did.

He sighed in annoyance at his surge of pity. Yes, first times were difficult. But sex in the bath wasn't easy. Somehow water only made what should have been slippery and fun actually dry and a bit painful. Damian didn't understand how it worked but was moved to help out in what limited way he could.

Unseen, Damian touched Sirius's cheek and instituted a change. He was an incubus. He breathed lust and desire. He longed for love. It was no issue to share a little of it with the boy he should by all means hate just for being in the relationship with Remus.

Damian caught a glimpse of Remus over the other boy's shoulder and his heart very nearly broke at the expression on his face. Concern, love, worry.

"Is it okay, Padfoot? Does it hurt too much? I should have remembered about this! The showers would have been easier. Or the beds!"

Remus wouldn't notice the look on Sirius's face. It was something vastly different from the one before. Poor Sirius, who had been biting his lower lip to keep from making a sound, couldn't stop himself from whimpering not in pain but in agonizing pleasure.

"Showers, beds, bathtubs, I really don't care which we pick! Please just _move_ before I convince myself I'm going to die! I have done nothing but dream of this, wanked off to thoughts of this, and read books about everything queer to attempt to get to this point. So please, good Godric, Remus just- ah!"

Damian smirked at the evidence that Remus had truly caught on to some of his skills at interrupting a person in just the right manner. He watched them together for a moment; watched how Remus wrapped one arm around his lover's chest and allowed it to snake down wards to do something that made the other man's eyes widen before Sirius squeezed his eyes shut at the intensity of what he was feeling, a free hand that groped for another to hold onto during such a moment was found and they tangled together in a mess of damp digits on the edge of the bath and the floor of the Prefects Bathroom.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Remus said against Sirius's damp hair, like he'd never get tired of saying those words. The easy movements of the werewolf's hips made waves that were hardly noticeable in the large tub. It was because of a certain tensing of the hips, a change in his breathing, the way his eyelids drooped just a fraction of a bit, that made Damian turn away from the sight.

There was no need to mindlessly hurt himself.

He hadn't lied to Remus before he wiped his memories away. He did care for the werewolf. He did love him. And it was the depth of his love that also made Remus free to have what he had wanted and wished for so badly for so long.

And since Damian was turned away, getting out of the room to give the pair their much needed and well earned privacy, he didn't get the chance to see the tears that Remus Lupin allowed himself to shed even though he didn't know where the sudden burst of emotion came from and what the exact reason for the tears could be. The little beads of salt water dropped into the tepid bath water and were forgotten as release was found for both young men who were once again alone, though they wouldn't have been the wiser unless anyone told them otherwise.

AN: To be evil, I'm going to give an epilogue. Be prepared for a mild shock… And before I forget, did you guys notice that I have a theme for my chapter titles? Chapter 1 was inspired by Brand New- 'The Shower Scene' even though it has absolutely nothing to do with the song though I am a big fan of Brand New's old stuff. It's not entirely obvious with Chapter 2 which was inspired by Toni Braxton's - 'He Wasn't Man Enough'. Chapter 3 is courtesy of Skillet- 'Better Than Drugs' which I did take a lot of inspiration from. I love that song! And it did outline Damian's feelings rather well too. The lyrics I used in the dialogue for Damian at the end are, of course, property of Skillet. I could never write something that sounds that pretty! In trying to write this chapter over the last two months or so I have listened to that song 37 times, mostly in a row over and over. Since I have this odd love for even numbers I'm listening to it again as I type this out. And a question I didn't talk about in the story but had been bugging me since I wrote the initial scene for Chapter 1 was- Why was Remus _not_ using the Prefect's Bathroom? The reason why- There was no reason for Remus to plausibly expect Sirius to show up in the Prefects Bathroom. Maybe it was a little nudge from Damian to go to where it would be at least a little bit more likely to happen though at that point in the story it wasn't known whether or not Sirius could actually have the need or want to do such a thing. Just looking back and clearing up yet another of my 'Hey look, I'm stupid for not mentioning this!' moments.

Off to write that epilogue!


	4. Chapter 4 If It's Love Make It Hurt

AN: All of you are probably going to hate me for this but I couldn't help myself. I've had many different opinions about how these events happened but since I had been working on Incubus is started to make so much sense to me!

This chapter title comes from Taking Back Sunday- 'Bonus Mosh Pt II'. All I did was use a line that I have been in love with since I bought to CD forever ago. That means that I get to use it as a chapter title! And before I forget completely. Here is a double apology for my atrocious spelling or typing errors as well as the lateness of these posts!

Disclaimer- I'm so bad; leave the world of fan fiction and I forget about the disclaimers that are to go on all of the works! I don't own a thing…well, I own my lap top! Yay! And Damian is a character of my creation.

Chapter 4- If It's Love Make It Hurt

Remus Lupin was seen as many things.

He was the only living Marauder. He was a good professor. He was a werewolf. He was a dedicated member of the Order of the Phoenix. He was viewed as such a nice and intelligent man.

Remus was also seen as a lonely man. That was where Nymphadora Tonks came in. She cared for him and in her own mind seemed to think that she loved him quite dearly.

When they had married Remus had been clear. They knew his predilection and preference. The marriage was one of companionship not love…at least it was that way on Remus's side.

It had been the most difficult thing to go through Sirius's death and be alone. Which was the only reason why he had caved when his deterring statements didn't have the desired effect. Apparently, Tonks didn't seem to think that 'too old, too poor, too dangerous' was any sort of issue.

Remus Lupin was seen as many things. Now he was soon going to be called a_ good father_ as well as a good husband.

And yet- he had never touched his wife…

Standing in the nursery that seemed to have sprung up out of nowhere in their home was a crib with toys that didn't lean towards male or female exactly as they didn't know the sex of their child yet. And sitting in the rocking chair was a familiar face.

Damian waved at him having not aged a day, still exuding the feeling like he were a live wire of lust and wanting and that to touch him would give you quite the pleasurable shock.

Remus was shocked but not in a lascivious manner in the slightest. Then the shock changed to anger and he had his wand ready in hand in record time.

Damian's eyes widened appreciatively and then he winked at him. "I see you've gotten better at keeping that wand at your side. What about the other one?"

Remus didn't rise to the bait. "We are in the midst of a war, Damian! How did you think that this would be a good stunt to pull on me? I don't love this woman and yet you've chained me to her with this child!"

Before Damian could open his mouth to speak Remus had already silenced him with a look.

"I've never slept with her. Never. What part of 'only likes other guys' is so hard to understand!"

"I'm sure that when you came to her one evening feeling rather randy it was hard to stick to that ideal." Damian nodded to himself. "Yes, you were pretty insistent to get into her pants. I think you blamed the moon. Wait or maybe you were a little tipsy… I don't recall anymore. I think that's the reason why your Dora hasn't skinned you alive for being so distant. But this baby will bring you two together, I'm sure of it!"

"I do not wish to be closer to her like this! I didn't want a child! What kind of a freak do I look like to you?"

Damian did look at Remus carefully, taking it all in: the shabby clothes, the signs of age and the graying hair, as well as the desperate look in his eyes.

"You look like you needed something to fight for. Something to love even. If you couldn't love _her_ what's going to stop you from loving your child?"

Remus was shaking his head violently, the rage burning in his eyes with the desperation.

"What she has isn't my child! _You_ visited her! _You_ got her pregnant while wearing my shape and form like a Halloween costume! Congratulations Damian you've done it again and used what you collected from me that long ago night! Do you want a cigar?"

The incubus smiled softly and refrained from reminding him that the cigars only came after the baby was born. That wouldn't come for some time yet.

"You," Remus said almost to himself, "You, you just have to run into my life and make it worse don't you? I bet you're really happy that Sirius is dead, aren't you?"

Damian shook his head. "You loved Sirius dearly- you had him and then you were torn apart only to have the exact same thing happen again. Terrible, tragic, and heartbreaking. I understand. Do you see what I have given you?"

"A child!" Remus yelled into the incubus's face. "That will be another life that needs protecting! A child that will be _born_ with the stigma- there is no telling if the lycanthropy will be passed on like another gene!"

"Who better to raise such a child than you?"

Remus tried to breathe, he tried to think, tried to do something that would be rational even if the situation wasn't rational in the slightest.

He remembered Damian, just like the incubus had said he would. And if this wasn't the time, Remus shuddered to think of what else that could have pertained to.

Tonks was going to have a child. _His_ child. It was that thought that brought on another, another that hinted at escape and freedom.

Harry would need him. Need his guidance and knowledge to find what he needed in the tasks Dumbledore left for him to complete in order to defeat You Know Who.

That was it.

Remus was already dressed for an outing. He had his wand and a pretty good idea of where his late best friend's son would be.

As it had happened in the past, Damian seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"You'll leave your child behind? Just because _I_ gave you what you needed?"

Remus turned back as he headed to the door to glare at the demon.

"And what did you think I needed? More pain?"

The incubus shrugged and waved his hands before him. "I had been thinking more about love. Like its all you need …Isn't that how the song goes? The one by the Bed Bugs?"

Remus sighed at the screw up on the Beatles name but didn't bother to correct him.

"Well, if it's love make it hurt, Damian. You seem to excel at that sort of thing! I don't want any more love in my life! Just take me right to where it ends for me, where it always ends for me!"

Now, Damian got to watch the much older man leave, but he smiled a very slight almost sad smile.

Though Remus was fighting hard against it now he would be caught up in the wonder of the child when it was born. He would love it and care for it. It would be a boy, Damian was certain of it!

Would it be a great wizard? Most definitely, Damian thought. With Remus as the father there would be no question!

And maybe, when he was born this child could teach his father that love didn't have to hurt. And if he couldn't do that, at least the little child could give the werewolf a reason to live longer, which was one of the things that Damian had hoped for after watching the other man's suffering after Sirius's death.

Damian had never stopped loving the werewolf, not one little bit, and only hoped for the best when this child was born.

Remus would survive for the child. He had to. Damian sighed and let the things he had put into motion work themselves out. He wasn't wanted here. Wasn't needed anymore. It was best to find someplace that needed a little bit of an incubus's influence.

As there was a war going on and he didn't see a reason to be idle, he thought with a smile as he disappeared from the small nursery and went out to find people in need of his services.

He had always been more of a 'Make love not war' kind of demon anyway.

AN: Its over! Done. It's not edited nearly enough. But that's one of the reasons why it took so long for chapter three to come to life- I kind of kept editing it, then rewriting it, then getting angry and deleting it because it sounded horrible. I wanted to get this done, and it actually ended on the note I wanted it to. The child that I always thought came out of nowhere in DH…along with a relationship that is only more horribly portrayed in the movies. I'm sorry but POA made me a hesitant SBRL slash fan, which was a love that grew with the years for me. I've tried to make a RLNT fic work but I've failed supremely.

Go ahead, read and review. I know that it was short and a bit rushed as I originally intended for it to be a little bit longer. Sorry for the delays, but since I've sat here for a couple of hours as well as spent five hours at my local library I've earned a candy bar for my efforts! Yay for candy!


End file.
